


Stay Back

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Castiel in the Bunker, Drabble, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Men of Letters Bunker, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sneak out of the Bunker while the Winchester's are on a hunt. Castiel rescues you when you get in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr on June 20th, 2014 after it was requested (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/89407128338/stay-back). 
> 
> I will post this AO3 link on the original tumblr post :)

“What do you mean _‘stay back’_?”

“It’s for your own good”, Dean snapped, “no offense, but lately, it seems like you have “hey monsters, come kill me” written on your forehead”

“Oh come on, you know damned well that you need my help with that Wendigo,” I argued back.

“Look, it’s not that we don’t want you with us,” Sam said, trying to soften the conversation, “we don’t want you to get hurt. We…we can’t have you get hurt again.”

I looked down at the floor, feeling bad for arguing with them now. I know they were only trying to keep me safe, but I wanted to help. It felt better when I was with them.

“Fine,” I said, crossing my arms, “you just kill that son of a bitch”

—————

It had been a couple hours since Sam and Dean left. I was restless, pacing back and forth in the bunker. I couldn’t stay there anymore. I needed to get out.

I walked a few blocks from the bunker and caught a bus. I knew I had a few more hours until the brothers got back, so I decided to walk around the park. It was dark out. A few lamps faintly lighted the path. It was peaceful.

“Holy shit,” I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly turned around, hand going for the knife in my belt. I immediately recognized who it was. It was Shawn. We had dated a few months back, but things went sour and we split up.

“What are you doing out so late?” he said, slurring his words. That’s when I noticed the liquor bottle in his right hand. He took a swig.

“Just going for a walk,” I said.

“All by yourself?” he responded, while walking closer to me. I started to step back. A bad feeling started to stir in my gut. I didn’t want to be near him.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Shawn. Good night,” I said while turning around. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm.

“I’m not done talking with you,” he said through his teeth.

“Fuck off,” I said coldly.

I felt a crack against the side of my head, and I fell to the ground. He had hit me with the bottle of alcohol. The rest of the glass shattered against the ground.

I looked up and saw the silhouette of a man in a trench coat standing behind Shawn. It was Castiel. He grabbed Shawn by the back of this jacket and threw him hard onto the ground. Cas stood over top of him and hit him hard in the head, knocking the drunk asshole unconscious.

I felt something warm drip down the side of my face. I was bleeding.

Cas bent down beside me and touched my shoulder. Suddenly, we were back in the bunker.

“I _hate_ when you do that,” I said, while holding my hand to my head.

“You’re bleeding,” Cas noticed. He took my chin in his hand and turned my head to the side to get a better look at the wound.

“Here,” he said, while reaching to touch his hand to my head. 

“Nuh uh, no more angel shit,” I said quickly while leaning back.

Cas sighed and walked into the other room. He came back with some first aid supplies and began working on the gash in my head.

“I thought you were supposed to stay back,” Castiel commented, while dabbing at my head with gauze.

“Yeah, well-” I began, “Ow, fuck!”

“You said no more angel shit, now stay still,” Cas muttered. He finished bandaging up my head and sat down beside me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he piped up.

“Who was that guy?”

“That was Shawn…we used to go out a little while back, but he turned into an abusive asshole, so I left him.”

Castiel balled his fists up. His knuckles went white.

“I don’t like people hurting you,” he said quietly. I turned toward him.

“Cas, it’s okay…” I began.

“No, it’s not,” he snapped back. He stared at me for a few moments. I never noticed how blue they were until now. He slowly brought his hand up to my face and stroked the hair out of my eyes.

“Cas, I-“ I whispered, but I didn’t have a chance to finish my sentence. He slowly pressed his lips against mine. They were soft.  I lifted my hand to his cheek and pulled him in closer. I felt so…so safe. He pulled away and looked at me; a small smile forming on his face.

Suddenly, we heard the door open from the other end of the bunker.

“Shit,” I exclaimed, “I wasn’t supposed to go out. They’re gonna be so pissed.”

“Don’t worry,” Cas smiled, “I wont say anything.”


End file.
